


For What It's Worth

by extra_Mt



Series: One-shots [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extra_Mt/pseuds/extra_Mt
Summary: It's their tenth wedding anniversary.Inspired by For What It's Worth by Stevie Nicks





	For What It's Worth

Misty sat by the window in silence. The room was kept dark, the moon being the only source of light. She'd been sitting there for hours now. It was past midnight, but her wife was still in her office. So the wild blonde sat there, determined to stay awake until her Supreme comes back to their house. 

The swamp witch loved that house, not luxurious but spacious and comfy. The couple had bought it when they got married ten years ago, hoping to have some privacy.

For the last ten years and some more, the coven had prospered more than ever under Cordelia's administration. The original students, Zoe, Queenie, and Misty had become teachers and the core members of the coven. Misty had had a pleasure of witnessing how great of a leader the Supreme was, and she was proud of herself for being the one the Supreme always came for support.

Memories of these years they had spent together flooded her mind, and Misty's lips formed a small but content smile. Her mind was occupied, but faint footsteps behind her brought her back to the reality. 

She turned around and was greeted with a pair of brown eyes that she had come to cherish.

"Hi," Misty said.

"Hi," Cordelia replied with a smile.

Fatigue was painted all over her face, from paperwork and dealing with teenagers, but the Supreme still exuded some kind of energy that attracted people. 

"What are you doing there?" The soft voice inquired.

"Just thinking." Misty shrugged, letting out a sigh before looking back out the window. "It's our anniversary tomorrow." Nostalgia was woven in her Cajun accent.

"It's technically today, but yeah, I know." 

The older woman took off her jacket before walking to the window. She seated herself next the wild blonde, intertwining her hand with her wife's. Cordelia offered a warm smile to Misty, who hummed contently.

Misty's eyes moved back to the outside world. "So much has happened." The city was illuminated under the moon, and the swamp witch followed some cars with her eyes. "I can't believe we've been married for ten years."

"Me neither." Cordelia watched her wife's profile, as captivated by her beauty as the day her brown eyes saw the other for the first time. "I still remember the day we married, you know. You were so beautiful in the white dress." She whispered, her thumb caressing the back of Misty's hand affectionately.

"So do I. It was one of the happiest moments of my life."

"What are other moments, then?"

The wild blonde's lips turned upwards, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "Well, there's the day we met. You took my hand and let me into the coven, in your life. I thought I couldn't find my tribe there, but I couldn't have been more wrong." She laughed in recollection. She felt the warmth of the same hand holding hers, and smiled.

"And, there's the day when we worked together in the greenhouse. No one had ever been kind enough to teach me anything before that, but you taught me magic with patience. I'm still trying to be a teacher like you." She looked at Cordelia next to her, and saw her biting her lip at the compliment, a gesture Misty had come to adore with her soul.

"And there's the day I came back from hell. I don't remember everything, but I remember that you held me tight until I stopped shaking. And there's the day I told you how much I adored you. I never expected my feelings to be reciprocated. I just couldn't hide it anymore, or my head would've exploded." Misty giggled, causing the older woman to do the same.

"And there's the day you asked me to marry you at the swamp. It was totally unexpected, and you really surprised me. And our wedding, and then every day for the last ten years. They are all my happiest moments."

Misty told her reverently without taking her eyes off the older woman's beautiful face. Everything about the Supreme captivated the swamp witch, and Misty was sure it wasn't just because of her Supreme aura. It was more than superficial. It was something Misty's heart made her eyes to see.

She took a deep breath, thinking about her next step. Feeling her heart start to beat faster in nervousness, Misty bit her lip and encompassed her wife's hand with both of hers.

"It wasn't always easy, we both know that. We constantly tried to hide our relationship from the girls because we didn't know how they would react. We argued many times over small things." She looked up from the ringed hands. "But it was all worth it. To be with you, I would do it all over again.

"When you took my hand, you didn't just give me a home. You brought me back to life. You saved my life more than once, Cordelia, and I will make sure to repay you as long as I live."

Cordelia's mouth formed a smile, but Misty could see her eyes were getting watery. That was one of many things the wild blonde loved about her wife. She was an easy-crier, and Misty's heart swelled with emotion every time she saw those teary eyes.

"There's one thing I regret, though." Misty said it quietly, waiting for Cordelia to be ready. Leaning in to look at the brown eyes more intensely, the younger woman said each word carefully. "I regret that I didn't get to propose to you. Don't get me wrong, I was in heaven, to be your wife, to be the one you chose to grow old with. But  _I_  wanted to ask you to be my wife." She inhaled deeply again, and then let go of her hand before grabbing a small box out of her pocket. "So, I guess I'll do that now."

Cordelia's eyes grew wide and got even tearier as soon as she realized what was happening. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Misty, who was more determined as ever. 

"Cordelia Goode, I love you so very much. If we went back to ten years ago and I asked you to marry me, would you still say yes?"

The older woman was all in tears, her hand on her chest. "Of course. Of course, I would."

Hearing the answer, Misty gave her the biggest smile her face would ever allow. Her ringed hands rose to cup Cordelia's cheeks before pulling her in for a tender kiss. Both of them were smiling and crying at the same time, and Misty felt her heart would explode with love for the woman.

She carefully pulled the ring out of the box. It cost her more than her six months of income, but it only made the wild blonde prouder of herself. She knew the Supreme wasn't materialistic and didn't care about how expensive things were, but it wasn't the point. Misty wanted to prove she would give up anything for her wife if it meant she could make the Supreme smile like she did now.

The ring perfectly fit Cordelia's slender finger. The stone shone brightly on her right ring finger under the moon, and Misty beamed at her accomplishment.

 


End file.
